Titans Go
by thegreywolfe
Summary: A group of young heroes is assembled. From a wide range of abilities, they will have to work together to accomplish their goals.
1. The Idea

Justice League Watchtower, 22,500 miles above earth.

January 17th, 2015

Diana was concerned. Mother was warning about Donna, Hera that girl was worse than her when she was a child (odd considering she was a time lost clone of her) She was growing restless and wanted to be like Diana, out in Patriarchs world. But a legitimate question Diana had been asking herself these last few hours, was Donna ready to experience life off the island. Hera knows that she had a hard time adjusting when she 1st came into the world, Wonder Woman how she hated that name. The United States and even the League when they were starting out wee difficult. And Donna was a mere child, in Patriarchs world she would probably be recognized as a teenager, and if anything she remembered about her teenage years, she was a _pain,_ according to mother, far worse than even Artemis and many of the other strongest warriors. So that's what it was down to, What should she do? Save Mother from an eternity of moaning and groaning from Donna or deny her sister, the one thing she truly wanted, to be free.

At that moment, despite her keen senses, Batman snuck up on her again (She sometimes wondered to herself if he got some sort of satisfaction from doing that. Even Kal with all his talents often was snuck up on by him. She really did wonder how he did it with no powers.)

"Hello Diana. How's everything going on Paradise?"

"Not well. I am currently in a dilemma that I doubt even Solomon could manage to help me with."

"What's the problem."

"It's a long story."

"Well the world seems to be safe for the moment, talk."

"Well, long ago when I was crafted from the clay, Athena used a magic mirror, and created a clone of me. She had all of my abilities and talents, and looked exactly like me."

"What happened."

"Well, I can't remember who, but she was taken. She was lost in a void, and she aged far slower than normal Amazonian. Recently, she was washed on Themyscira shores, and appeared to have aged only a few years. Recently, she has bested almost every warrior on the island."

"What about you?"

"Remember last Friday, when Kal wanted a meeting, but I couldn't attend? That's where I was.

That fight was probably one of the poorest she had had with any Amazon. To be fair, she had just fought Slade and Katana, absolute masters of combat in their own rights. Fighting her "Clone" so to speak was not what it lived up to be. Donna swung wildly and angrily, but even on the one punch she landed on her, there was only emotion, no intention. The punch also only tried to hit, not drive. Diana countered, and in only one punch (she would barely even call it a punch, she would say it was more of a hard slap.) Donna was on her ass, and with a broken spirit surrendered. The other fights she saw Donna compete in, she saw her simply smash her opponents the same way. Either Themyscira was no longer the warriors they once were, or there was something with Donna's mentality that wasn't there when she was fighting Diana.

"My sister, Donna wants to be free. She wants to come into Patriarchs world like I have."

"And what's the problem?"

"I don't know if Donna's ready yet."

"I know what you mean."

"Really? Your Robin is a handful?"

"No, but for as much as I have helped him, he wants more, he wants to be around more people his age. Gotham has come to fear him just as much as me, and all he can do is sit and watch when something serious comes up."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were being hunted by Waller and Briggs, I had to make him stop going out. Everybody thought that I was a killer, and because he is so associated with me, had he gone out, I don't know what they might have done to him. Look at what happened to me. I took a bullet, and barely escaped the day with my life."

"Does he know of the pride you take in him? Have you had to ever take him aside and confirm with him what pride you take in him?"

"I don't tell Robin things like good job. The moment he hears me tell him that, is the moment that he stops trying to get better, and when that happens, he might just find himself in a bad situation, and he might not be able to get out of it."

"I have had to remind Donna, of Amazon pride."

"And that is?"

"Even when facing difficult situation, always fight like your life depends on it. Our fight did not go well, and she lacked pride."

The sudden zoom of the Flash broke their conversation. Just like Batman, Flash could sneak up on almost everyone. The difference was, Diana could normally figure out where Flash was, because she was normally paying attention.

"Howdy gang. What's going on here?"

"Just figuring out what to do with our young protégés."

"Speaking of" chimed in Batman "How's the kid?"

"He's a handful, but I'll say this much, he learns quick. Just as fast. Maybe not as smart, and he's not as good looking, but he's a good kid."

"They all are. At their age, doing the same thing we do, they are brave. Most kid's Robin's age are in school, learning and worrying about girls, getting braces. Robin could have his teeth all knocked out by a girl." Said Batman. He had his hands near his mouth, and Diana took that as he was thinking about something. A moment late he said"Flash and Diana, I think I have a plan. Where's Superman?"

"Why?" Asked Flash

"I've seen what he's been going through lately. His cousin is adjusting to life out on earth, and it might be a good idea for her to get acquainted with some people who are more her age."

"He's in the fortress with her right now."

Fortress of Solitude, Antarctica.

Kal-El was beyond happy to see his cousin was smiling. For the last week, Kara had been miserable, sitting in the fortress sobbing. Kal tried everything he could, he tried to get Kara to smile, to lighten up. Kara was in pretty good shape, all things considered. Lucky for her she happened to be orbiting the same Solar System that her cousin was, and that the star in that system so happened to be a yellow one, and (According to her pod's data) managed to stay in _absolutely perfect_ stasis for about 300 years until her cousin managed to open her stasis pod and resuscitate her. Oh and what a crisis that was. One bad thing about Kara having three centuries worth stored energy in her was the fact that a Kryptonian Biology with some yellow sunlight makes a super kryptonian. A lot makes an even more super kryptonian. So 300 years of it made her insanely powerful. Not to mention she had no way of controlling those powers didn't help. When he finally calmed her down, Kara was speaking some language he didn't even close to recognize. So Jor-El did the translation. She had her name, and that became the first problem. When Jor told her, Kara's face lit up. The hug he received made a hug from Bizarro seem like a poke. Kara probably almost broke a rib. But all of that was irrelevant. She was happy and so by default so was he.

"Kara, I've got to go up to the watchtower, I have a meeting with the league. Now you sure you'll be ok?"

"Of course Kal." Kara said with a big smile.

"Alright i'll be back." He tapped his watch and his suit started to come around him. He felt the necessity to be out of uniform as much as he could around Kara. He didn't want to bring up bad memories for her. Besides, right now he was working on a special project for her; her own set of armor. It wasn't complex, but it was different. It looked a lot like his, but the legs were shorter, and the sleeves had essentially gloves. He was sure she was going to mess around with it when he gave it to her, but he wanted to surprise her. And he was sure he was going to.

"Kal?" she asked as he was starting to take off "I was wondering… if you could help teach me."

"Teach you what?"

"To control my abilities, and well… learn to fight."

Kal was surprised, because Kara had insisted that Kal quit being Superman. Evidently, she was still apart of the Caste Mentality that was a staple on Krypton and in its societies. Kara wasn't all that happy that he, a member of the science guild, had become apart of the warriors guild. She protested his actions. But her asking to essentially join him?

"Of course Kara. I'll show you how to control your strength. The Fighting Stuff, you're going to need to talk to Diana."

"Ok Kal, thank you." She floated up to him, somewhat clumsily, and gave him a hug. This one was special, it wasn't to soft, not TO hard; it still was to hard to be "normal". But still, she showed that she was trying.

"I'll be back in a little bit." And he started to climb up. He heard Kara go inside and lock the door. After that, he boomed up into low orbit. The Watchtower was over India right now, and he entered through the airlock, designed for the members that could survive that vacuum of space; Him, Diana, Hawkman, Hal, John and J'onn. As he walked in, he could see and hear: Flash and Diana were talking in the kitchen, Green Arrow was talking with Hawkman on the monitors. J'onn was on the balcony, focused on… something. Bruce came in and came up to him

"Clark."

"Bruce."

"I have a proposal. It's fairly important."

"What is it?"

"Come on." And he turned to the board room. Diana, Flash and Arrow followed, with J'onn phasing in from the balcony.

Everybody except for Bruce took a seat, and the meeting was underway.

"Every member of the League in this room has one thing in common except for J'onn. We all have a protégé or a student that we mentor and monitor very carefully. I am suggesting that we let them grow and become their own people."

"Oh yeah? And just how do we go about that?" Butted in Arrow. Bruce gave him the famous scowl, but Arrow was one of those jokester guys, the ones who never let serious or scary things bother them. Bruce continued.

"I think that we need to organize them into a team. One that we help grow and maintain. We teach them how to work as a team. They can then be used in their own op's in addition to our's with missions like black op's and intelligence gathering."

"This comes down to a vote, and as you 5 are the only ones with any stake here, I am here to preside and record over them." J'onn also lived on the watchtower, which suited Kal just fine; J'onn was a great person, and he could trust him. The Trinity War, As they had come to call it, proved that time and time again. Several times when J'onn could have easily disabled him in a ridiculously brutal fashion, he didn't and let the battle continue, only claiming Victory when he gave up, as to avoid causing more damage. Not that that was a good thing, especially when he hit like a truck.

"Well I vote yay, Donna needs to get off of the island and learn about the world." Said Diana

"I also vote yes, I have Gotham under control. Robin needs to get out and gain world experience." Said Bruce

"I vote No. Artemis isn't ready yet. Give it some time and ill say yes at some point." Said Arrow

"Yeah guys I vote no. Wally isn't… what's the word i'm looking for… Mature enough? He won't be ready for a while either." Said Flash

"Kal-El? Your vote?" Asked J'onn

He sat their for a while, in serious thought. HE wanted to say no, because He didn't think that she was ready. But he wanted to know for sure if _Kara_ wanted to do this.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to ask her myself."

(Bruce's perspective)

Kal walked out and he saw him flying back down moments later.

Bruce looked around. Arrow and Flash were thinking, he could just tell. He needed to ask.

"Arrow, Flash i'm curious. Do you know what Artemis' and Wally's opinions are on this?"

"No… I didn't ask her." Said Arrow

"I haven't asked Wally, but I know he isn't ready. He's 16 and just started developing his powers. He's started fighting crime only a few months ago. He only fights small time criminals. If he runs into any criminal I've told him about, he doesn't fight them."

"I have the same rule with Robin. I've told him never engage criminals that kill. Do you know if he's followed your instructions?"

"Yeah, I saw him fighting Mirror Master, and that's why I don't think he's ready."

"Does he kill?"

"What?"

"Does he kill people?"

"No, what are you getting at?"

"Robin has fought Two-Face. Who kills children at random chance on the flip of a coin. He;s gone against Deathstroke, Freeze and Harley. They all kill. Robin has fought them without my consent, and in 2 of those cases has won, the other one, he fought to a draw."

"SO?"

"How did Wally perform?"

"He kicked his ass."

"There you go. Wally won a fight that he knew he'd win. Kids are smart, and kids with powers are even smarter."

"I still say no Bruce."

"I say no, but if this vote passes, I'll let Artemis join."

"Well thank you Arrow. And you Flash?"

"Hmmm… I'll think about it. It all depends on What Kal says."

"Speaking of Kal-El, he returns with his cousin."

-AN-

I've been super busy... But I did it! Next chapter in the Universe is going ahead. And It's time to open it up more.

Kara has her origin from New 52. Wally is Pre New 52, his outfit is like it is in Young Justice. Cyborg looks like he did in the Amazing Teen TItans TV Show. Artemis looks like she would in Young Justice and Donna will look like Wonder Woman with full leg pants, kind of like how Diana looks in whatever the name is of this new reboot DC is in now... Wish they would just stick with one for a little while.

Do you guys like this version of a team? I hope so. I wanted to put some really heavy hitters on it. I know Supergirl doesn't really join teams, but I was thinking it would be cool if she did.

SO; tell me what you think, Comments, criticisms, ideas, suggestions or whatever else you please. Positive or negative, I would love to hear from you guys.


	2. Form Up

Forming Up

(Superman's POV)

As Kal flew down to the fortress, he couldn't help but think about this idea Bruce was presenting. He was conflicted; kid's and teen's should get out and socialize. The fact that they had superpowers and fought crime didn't change that. Which is why he was thinking Kara shouldn't join. She wasn't a crime fighter, heck she just asked to learn to control her powers.

As he came back to the fortress, Kara came to the door. She was using her X-Ray vision, probably the easiest vision to use, a bit harder to master.

"Hello Kal, I assume you're meeting was quick, you haven't been gone all that long."

"The meeting went well Kara. But I have a question for you. It's a fairly important one."

"What is it?"

"When you asked me to teach you to use your strength, were you serious?"

"Yes, I very much would like to learn how to use my abilities granted by this yellow sun."

"And to learn to fight?"

"Yes. I have seen what you do on this planet, and I wish to emulate you."

"Well, then I have a present for you. I was going to wait a few days, when we went to metropolis for the interview with Louis."

"Ah yes, Louis. She called on the telephone. I formulated to her that you were not here and that you would call her back."

"What was she asking?"

"Something of your job, as a 'blogger' and the lack of work being done."

Of course Louis was asking that. The Planet online was her baby and wanted it to be as good as possible. He hadn't posted his weekly article in 2 weeks and was about to be 3 behind.

"Well, ill type up a few articles a little later. Right now, close your eyes ill get your present. No peeking young lady."

"Oh fine, ruin all my fun."

Kal speed back to his room. The outfit was finished The cape was a bit to long, but that could be adjusted.

As he came back, Kara was turned around.

"Alright Kara, you can open your eyes."

She turned around, and the smile that erupted from her face was bigger than any he'd seen. Her glee was unmatched, comparable to a child with their most desired gift on Christmas day.

"Oh, Kal, it's perfect. Oh my Rao. Thank you thank you thank you."

She hugged and didn't try to hold anything back. He braced himself, but still. He could safely confirm one thing. Kara was probably stronger than him. Even with all his strength and a moment to brace, it still hurt. Rao the training would be a bit harder. Maybe he could ask Bruce for something. Speaking of Bruce…

But before he could say anything, kara started talking.

"Could you excuse me, so I can try this on."

"Sure. Here." He gave her the watch, which would let her go in and out at will. It was all synced up and ready to go, she just needed to put it on 1 time, after that, the watch would take care of it. When Kal came back in, Kara was dressed, and the extra cloth that sh took off the cape was around her waist like a skirt.

"well, it's not what I imagined, but still, if you like it, then there's nothing I can do."

"Thank you Kal. I love it."

"The armor is a little stronger than mine, but the only issue is that it's a bit of a sun blocker. You won't absorb sunlight quite as quickly, but it will keep you safe, and that's what matters."

"How long did this take you to make?"

"I had extra materials in your pod and mine. I've been tinkering with stronger armor for a little bit, and when I found you, I told Kelor to start working on it. Just in case."

"Well thank you."

"Let's see… the cape can withstand temperatures up to 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit. You have an explorer's environment suit for when you go into space, it can sustain oxygen for 48 hours."

"Thank you Kal, I Love it."

"Keep it on, we need to go up to the Watchtower. Batman wants to talk to you."

"Batman?" Kara disliked Bruce. Well disliked was a strong word. She was more afraid of him and hated that he scared her. But on a personal level she liked him. Kara liked how Bruce wasn't afraid of anything, and despite being a above average human, he could keep up with the equivalent of gods.

"Yes, he has a question for you."

"What kind?" She said nervously.

"An important one. Do you remember the other day, when you were talking to me about wanting to get out more?"

"Well this is it. Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting."

(Back on the Watchtower)

"Well everybody, I'd like to introduce my cousin. Kara Zor-El."

Kara stepped in, in her uniform and said hello. She hadn't yet meet Flash or Arrow, but she knew Bruce; he was there when her pod door opened. Diana had been there when Kara woke up, along with Bruce. The first time she could stand of her own accord, J'onn was in the room. What a debacle that was. She loved J'onn. He helped teach her English, and learn to stay calm in a world that was different beyond comprehension from what she knew. Speaking of J'onn. He phased in right behind Kara. Kara turned around and gave a soft hug. J'onn even had a smile, something that was rare on the manhunters face. If something were to ever happen to him, he had told J'onn, he was in charge and was to take care of Kara.

"J'onn, its so nice to see you. This day has been the best of my time on Earth so far."

"Kara, it is nice to see you. I see your cousin has brought you into the family business. Is this what you want to do?"

"Yes, I want to help the world."

"Then that brings me to my question" said Bruce "Kara, we are here to figure out whether or not we are going to have a team of your peers. Kal has brought you here to vote for your own accord."

"A team? Like you guys?"  
"Kind of. We will organize your missions. Train you and supply you. You will only answer to the League, and the League only. So what do you say?"

"Well Kal? Can I?"

"You're your own person Kara. I brought you up here to make your own choice, so its all up to you.

(Kara's POV)

Really?! Kal was going to let her make her own choice. That meant a lot to her, it showed her that he trusted her. But this was a massive choice. She wanted to say no, I mean, all these other kids had been fighting crime for some time, and she didn't even know how to control her strength yet.

But on the other hand, she did want to say yes. She wanted so badly to be like Kal, to help people. To say that she idolized him was an incorrect statement, but he was a role model. He explained just why he did this job. He made the point that Kryptonian and Human anatomy were very different, and on top of that, the difference in technology was about a difference of 3 millennium or more. He couldn't help with science and medicine, but he could help by protecting the world. And he was good at it, the yellow sun which made them like Gods allowed him to do remarkable things. And Kal did it with remarkable people. She wanted this more than anything since she had gotten here.

"I would love to join."

(Batman's POV)

"I would love to join."

"Well in a vote of 3-2, the motion passes." Said J'onn

"Great! When do we start?!" Kara begged eagerly.

"We will decide that now Kara, in private. You can go now. Tomorrow go to paradise Island, Kal will tell you where it is. There I will help train you. And you will meet one of your new teammates Donna." Said Wonder Woman

"Thank you Diana. I will see you at home Kal."

"Keep the door locked, i'll be back in a little while."

Kara exited the room and Clark took a seat. There was much to discuss.

"So Flash, what about Wally? You voted no, and you have a right to deny him entrance."

"Ive thought about it Bat's. I'll let Wally join. He just has to have a 3.0 GPA."

Bruce snickered. He would have to remind Dick of that later. Can't let him slack, not even for a half a second.

"I have one slide addition to make. The kids are, for the most part, inexperienced in this sort of high level tactical combat and black op's. I suggest we have somebody from the outside join them."

"Who did you have in mind?" asked Flash.

"Victor Stone, Cyborg. He has about a year and a half of experience, and I've personally worked with him. He's trustworthy and reliable."

"I've worked with him to, I second this." Said Arrow

"Not that it matters, I knew him and His father before his accident. Kids got a heart of gold." Chimed in Flash

"Then it is agreed, Cyborg is apart of the Justice League Special Op's division." J'onn stated dryly.

"I think we should let the Kids come up with their own name." Quipped Arrow

"What about a base of Operations?" Asked Kent

"I know somebody who might be able to help."

"Your friend, Bruce Wayne?" asked Diana

"He has some property in Seattle. It's a good position."

"That's Fine with me." Said Clark

"No problems with that." From arrow

"That's close enough for Wally to get there in a few minutes at the most." Said Flash

"Not necessary. We can install teleports in discreet locations that only they can find."

"Alright then. Where can I find this Cyborg, I would much like to talk to him."

(TIME SKIP- 2 MONTHS LATER!)

Dick Grayson was happier and more excited than he had ever been. Boy Wonder was ready to meet his new teammates. Bruce had told him that above all else there were a few personal rules he had. They were so important he had them on a list

1: Your life is valuable, do not go and throw it away.

2: This is a team, and all opinions matter. Solo stuff doesn't always work.

2A: When you're back in Gotham, not all the team stuff you do here will work back on your own.

3: Kara is getting used to earth life. Your armor is as good as it is going to get for now, but even still, I hope she doesn't hug you for your own sake.

4: Donna is very much the same, be careful

5: If you can trust one person as of right now, Cyborg is your safest bet.

6: You are in a building of teenagers just as curious as you are, so remember, you will never be alone. Kara can hear almost everything, Wally can appear out of almost anywhere and Cyborg can see all of what you do online.

6A: Because of this, you have one simple golden rule to hold above all else

7: Under no circumstance are you to reveal the identities of anyone in Gotham, that includes me and Barbra, nor any locations in Gotham. You know which ones I am talking about.

If you need anything else, give me a call. Be safe

Bruce

So there was that. He was early, and if there was one thing about that that he hated more than anything else right now, it was being early and not knowing what to expect. He had meet Vic once, and Knew Artemis. Whether or not Artemis knew was something else, and he was going to get a good laugh out of it when he brought it up.

This place, the Fort as Bruce called it, was the team's temporary base. Formerly, it had been a primary base for the JLA, J'onn's team from the trinity war. It was a temporary until Bruce managed to finish the teams primary base in Seattle.

He was interrupted by a massive computer voice, Kelor as Bruce called it; some complicated A.I from Supermans homeworld that represented the collective intelligence from generations of family.

"Incoming: Justice League Identification: 1 and 2B Superman and Kara Zor-El."

Superman he knew, but the girl behind him he did not. According to Bruce, this was his cousin, who he only found out existed about 6 weeks ago. For somebody who had come to Earth a mere month and a half ago, she adjusted fast and quick.

She was fairly tall, and honestly quite pretty. Short blond hair and sharp blue eyes, Her face looked small, but she had pretty big lips. Her armor looked a bit thick, but if he could guess, being related to Superman, she would probably be able to take a bomb to the face and not have a scratch. Her cape was a tad bit shorter, coming up to about the small of her back. Her boots were a bit higher than Supe's and she had gloves on her hands, red ones which came up to about the middle of her forearm.

"Robin, nice to see you. This is Kara, my cousin." As they shook hands.

Dick was nervous. Bruce warned him that Kara's strength was on the level of her cousins, and that she had a bit of a harder time controlling it. She had been on Themyscara for about an week or 2 to hone her strength and abilities. But, Dick wanted to make sure that she trusted him.

"Nice to meet you Kara." He said as he extended his hand.

Kara smiled and said "Nice to meet you Robin, I'm looking forward to working with you." But she did NOT extend her hand in reciprocation. He found that a bit rude, and quickly retracted his hand.

"Where's batman Robin?" Superman asked.

"He's in Gotham, something with the Joker came up, and it was a long night. He just got back in about 2 hours ago. He almost fell asleep on the watchtower setting the coordinates."

"Well that a shame. I guess I stop in later."

"Incoming: Justice League Watchtower members: 2 and 3B"

Robin assumed that the B's were being assigned in order of who came in when. He therefore assumed he was #1.

Wonder Woman came in twice. Donna was her name, and she was a literal clone of Diana. Same black hair, same lazuli blue eyes, same face, smile… everything. She was gorgeous. But again… according to Bruce, she was insanely strong and fast, far from normal. But that was irrelevant though, it was going to be nice to know that these two powerhouses were on his side.

"Hello Kal-El, Kara nice to see you. Greetings Robin, how goes Gotham? And where is Batman?"

"Wow, its nice to meet you Wonder Woman. Batman is fine, tired as usual."

He shook her hand, and then extended it to Donna. "Nice to meet you Donna, I'm Robin."

Donna was _very_ quick to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you Robin. Nice to see you Kara. You can call me Wonder Girl."

Diana was in the kitchen with Superman, trying to give the kids some room and watching what happened "She insisted, saying its for respect to me and all who hold Wonder Woman in their lineage."

He Donna and Kara were having their won conversation. Kara came up with a thought and presented it"Well, if your going by Wonder Girl, Then I think I should go by Supergirl."

"That's a good name SuperG." He laughed

Kara gave him a different look, one eyebrow cocked. She raised her hand… and flicked him. And he flew back 10 feet into the wall.

"OWW! Hey what the big idea? I was just kidding around."

If there was one thing to remark on, it was the utter shock and surprise on Kara and Donna's face when he got hurt. They were both fast, and next to him in a moment. Donna was kneeling next to him, helping him back up. Kara was standing back, rather floating above the ground, and arms crossed in front of her chest. She was not happy.

"My apologies Robin. I forget my own strength sometimes."

"I was just having a bit of fun, why'd you hit me? I'm not trying to hurt you or anything."

Kara looked away briefly and then back annoyed. "Ive had a hard time adjusting to your Earth culture. My apologies."

Dick was a bit upset, for one he disliked that both these girls were stronger than he was. Not in the sense that they were girls, but in the fact that they were just so much stronger than he was, and could really hope to ever be. How Bruce did it was beyond him.

"Its fine Kara, I'm fine Donna thank you,"

Dick got up, and decided to just move on. Kara had been here for a few weeks. One of his goals was to teach her, and he supposed Donna who had just about as much experience if not less than Kara. This was going to be a lot of work. Extending his hand to Kara again he offered to bury it.

"It's fine. We'll show you Earth culture. On Earth, this is called a handshake, it is a sign of trust and friendship between two people."

Kara mover her hand slowly. When She fit her hand into his, she carefully shook it with him.

"Don't worry, you'll get it. I understand your predicament. Batman told me that when he met your cousin, he almost broke his hand because he didn't know Batman was a normal human." Dick said with a smile.

Kara returned it, and retracted her hand. They all sat down and started to talk a little bit before the next entry came. Donna and Kara seemed to get along really well.

"Justice League Watchtower: 4B Cyborg, 5 Flash, 5B Kid Flash."

Cyborg he knew, big and silver with a splash of blue for the equivalent of veins. He had talked to Vicor once when he was new at being Cyborg. He felt bad for him. During the white Martian invasion, a bomb went off in Starr Lab's, which is where Victor's father worked. Victor was there, mad at his dad for not coming to the State Championship game, where he threw a game winning touchdown. Victor was going to go to Metropolis University next year, and then he was obliterated by a Martian bomb. His father Silas had given him many of the most advanced technologies they could use which turned Victor into Cyborg, the most advanced collection of Technology available run by the most advanced machine; the human brain. Victor was enormous, in a physical sense. His biceps were massive, and if the robotic parts were muscle and tissue, Victor would probably be in the world strongest man competition.

The Kid Flash, Wally West. According to Bruce Wally might be faster than Barry, but he was less experienced and couldn't control his atoms like Barry. He came in with a fellow upper and Red lower body, and a pair of goggles. His hair was out, and Wally was a redhead.

Dick was going over to say hello to Wally, Victor and Barry, but before he took two steps, Wally was next to Dona and Kara introducing himself.

"Hello Ladies, nice to meet you. Kid Flash. Youngest person to break the speed of sound. And who might you be."

Donna looked almost bored with him "I am Donna Troy of Themyscira, but you may call me Wonder Girl."

Kara looked just as bored but still tried to act polite. "I am Kara Zor-El, Supergirl."

"Cool, Kara, may I call you Kara?"

Before he could continue however, Kara stopped him cold "No."

This was all going to be u, lot's of fun. He went over to Barry and Victor. And introduced himself.

"How are you Victor?"

"Im Good Robin, cant wait to start working with you and everybody else."

"Batman tells me you're in charge on this team."

"Not necessarily. I'm here as a overwatch. I have the most experience out of everybody that's going to be on this team. I've got nothing better to do considering the League isn't taking Minors. Superman has a policy, nobody under 21 is allowed on the League."

"Well that's just fine with Us. Go say hi to Kara and Donna."

"Alright Robin. Nice to see you again."

"A bit of advice, be careful around Kara, she doset get a lot of "Earth" things yet."

"I can hear you though." Kara says, to which Donna laughs.

Wally pops up next to him. "Man girls right? Nice to meet you im"

Dick interrupts "Wally West, Kid Flash. I know."

Wally gives hima questioned look, both surprised and nervous that he knew his name " How do you know my name?!"

Dick grins and simply responds "Batman."

"What dosen't he know?"

"Not a lot. Don't worry, I wont tell. Kara and Donna didn't hear, theyre focused on talking with Cyborg."

"Alright man, thanks."

"Cant tell you mine, not yet, but don't worry about it."

"Why not?"

"Batman's rule."

"He's paranoid isn't he?"

"More than you know." Dick had no trouble saying this about his mentor. Because he was, and at one point Dick had asked him. Bruce respond with silence, and a glare, before responding with a grunt. Dick loved Bruce, there was no questioning that. But sometimes, he knew Bruce was far from perfect. All of the hell he put himself through made him a bit of a lunatic when it came down to it. Bruce was paranoid and completely obsessed with Gotham. But Bruce knew that just as much as he did.

"Justice League Watchtower: 9 Green Arrow 6B Artemis."

Just then, Green Arrow came in, and right behind him was a girl clad in green, She looked like what Green arrow would look like if he was both 16 and a girl. Which reminded him, he was probably the youngest on the team. (Never mind Donna and Kara who were by technicality over 3000 and 300 respectively) Wally And Artemis were 15. He however was only 15, and had only just turned so. Victor was 20, almost 21. Kara and Donna looked 16 each, but were older than the United States in reality.

He was snapped back to reality, when Artemis started walking over to him and Wally. They introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you guys, I cant belive it, i'm finally meeting Robin."

"The feeling is mutual. I've heard a lot about you Artemis. Nice compound bow."

"Thanks. Robin it really is an honor. You inspired me to become a hero to begin with. I can't wait to start working with you."

Dick smiled. For as pretty as Kara and Donna are, Artemis was just as good looking. Wally, not wanting to be overlooked started to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you Artemis, I'm Kid Flash."

"Hello Flash. Nice to meet you to."

As everybody (Except for Batman) was here, Superman, Wonder Woman Green Arrow and Flash all walked in. Superman called everybody over to the big round table. Everybody took a seat.

"Now that all the kids, are here lets get started. I think you all know each other by now. You are now apart of the Justice League Black ops team. You can vote on a new name, but that's what you will be doing. When the Justice League needs information or a black op to be done, that will be your job. Batman Will be assigning your operations and Cybory will coordinate them. Diana will come in once a week for training. This place has full amenities. Cyborg I belive you told me you will be living here full time?"

"That is correct Superman."

"There are a few rules. You guys are required to be here when Wonder Woman is. If there are any specific orders from ANY of the members on the Justice League, you are to follow them. Anytime there are any alpha level threats, you are to disengage and call the Watchtower for assistance. For Robin, Flash and Artemis, you are required to maintain a 3.0 GPA in school. Kara and Donna, you don't go to school, yet, but Cyborg will teach you in the Fort."

"What? That's not fair!" cried Kara

"I agree with Super Girl"chimed in Donna, "we should not have to be required to get an education. We don't even go to school!"

"Don't worry, I'll go slow."

"Why do you not have to learn like the rest of us?"

"Discounting the two of you, I am the oldest. Counting you, I am the oldest who has lived on Earth."

"I am over 3000 years old" Cried Donna

"Yes, but you have not lived in Patriarchs world Donna. Cyborg has." Said Wonder Woman, trying to show Donna the sense of the situation.

"I would be in University by now had my accident not happened. And I am connected to the Datastream. I can see everything, even what people don't want you to. I have a record of all of history and events from the year 2500 B.C. So I think I have a pretty good chance at teaching you what you need to know."

"Fine." From both of the girls.

"And on that note, we will be making our leave. Cyborg, we leave you in charge. Have fun,"

"But not to much." And the adults left through the teleporter.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Wally.

"Now we go through some things. !st order of business, we need a new name. Justice League Black Op's division dosent suit me and I know sure as hell you guys all hate it to. So, any better name idea's?" The way Victor spoke around the rest of the team was so much different than the way he did with the rest of the Superhero Community. Probably because there were more or less his peers. He was responsible, but he also knew how to relax and take things easy.

"How about Justice Society?" Asked Wally

"6 people dosent really make a society." From Artemis

"Why not Justice League Junior?" Asked Kara

"No." from Cyborg "To kiddie."

"How about the Titans?" asked Donna

"Titans?" Dick asked

"In Greek Myths, the Titans ruled the cosmos, nobody could stop them They fought with passion and valor unmatched by any, even the Olympians."

"Titans huh?" from Cyborg

"I like it." Said Dick

"All in favor?" asked Cyborg.

"I" Dick said

"I" said Artemis

"I" said Kara

"I" from Wally

"I" said Donna

"Then it's unanimous. The team's name, is the Titans."

"Hooray!" exclaimed Donna.

"Now, 2nd order. We need a team leader."

-AN-

I know this ends abruptly, but I don't just want to go on and on. The next chapter will be up soon, so just wait a little bit. Patience is a virtue am I right?"

So here they are? Again, hope you like them. Really really hope so.

Drop me a line, comments, criticisms and suggestions are always appreciated. Thanks for Reading, Have a Great Day!


	3. First Day, First Mission

First Day

"I thought you were the team leader though?" asked Kara

"No. I'm here to coordinate missions and teach you to two. I cant be team leader, that wouldn't be fair. We need to vote on this. I cast my vote for Robin."

"I vote Robin to." Said Wally

Dick was next, and he thought for a second. Wally wasn't mature enough, and Victor obviously didn't want to. Artemis was the least experienced so she was out. Now Kara or Donna? Donna was the safer choice, she could atleast control her strength and had probably the most martial experience oyt of them all. He didn't want Kara to hate him, but that's how he felt about this.

"I vote Donna."

Kara either didn't care, or was doing a remarkable job covering her emotions.

(Kara)

"I vote Donna."

Kara had no idea about what to think about Robin. He was trying to be nice, she could even see that. But something about him just brushed her the wrong way. She couldn't place it, but it might have had something to do the fact that he was trained by Batman, and in may ways acted like him. He was reserved and judged. That was it. He was judging her. Oh he could care less if he didn't vote her to be the leader, she didn't deserve it. But neither did he. Why Flash and Cyborg voted for him was beyond her.

"Kara. Your vote?"

This was obvious. Donna deserved to be in charge, more than Robin.

"I vote Donna as well."

"Donna, your vote?"

"I vote Robin."

And now it came down to Artemis. Her vote would either make this a tie, or give robin the win. Unfortunately she suspected she was going to vote Robin, especially if he was her idol. She supposed that made a lot of sense. Robin and Artemis had no powers, they were just normal people. But Kal had shown her that people don't need to have gifts all the time. Sometimes regular people worth enough determination can make all the difference in the world. Batman and Green Arrow didn't have superpowers, but they still were an integral part of the Justice League. Kara was beyond willing to give Artemis her friendship. But she was questioning if Robin deserved it.

(Robins POV)

"I'm sorry Donna, but I vote for Robin. I'm sorry."

"It is fine sister, I hold no ill will against thee."

"Then its settled, a vote of 4-2, Robin is team leader. I'm sending you a pdf on what your job involves."

Robin looke at his wrist. On it, she saw a special computer mounted on it. That looked nifty enough.

"What is that on your wrist Robin?" Kara asked

"It's a computer. I use it to hack and download information in Gotham. Currently its upgraded to also act like a regular computer."

"Now that that all set up, we don't need to do anything else. If I were you guys, go check out your rooms. Ill let you know if we get an op."

Everybody except for Cyborg walked down the hallway to the housing wing of the fort. Each room had a name above the door, Donna, Kara, Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin. There were a few extra room's that didn't have a name above them, which Dick assumed were for new members if they could recruit any.

Wally was next to him in a second ready to chat it up. He could see that he had at least 2 friends here.

"Hey Rob, get into your room yet. I saw mine already. Flash gave me a lot of books. He gave me a treadmill though so that's nice of him."

"Uhh… I'm going into my room right now."

He opened the room to a pretty baren room. A desk had a pretty large computer on it, it looked like one of the computers from one of the satellite bases. He had a bed, a uniform stand, a washer and dryer, a small tv and weight rack with a bench. What was he saying, this was a really nice set up! He was comparing this to the Batcave, but if you compare anything to the cave, its going to come up short.

"Wow, Batman sure does care about you man."

"Yeah. He does." For all the Flaws that Bruce had, he was concerned about him. And that's what really mattered."

"Yeah. How's your room look?"

"I mean it's almost the same. Uncle Flash, got me a new laptop, but even more books."

"Yeah, Batman got me some big epics and lot's of philosophy books."

"Sounds rough. Do you think their serious, about keeping a 3.0?"

"It was batman's idea, what does that tell you?"

"Damn. I'm going to start studying. I have a test tomorrow in math, geometry."

"Ok man. I have to look over some of these rules here. Team leader and all that."

Wally left the room, and as soon as the doors shut, he turned the lock on. He would go talk to Donn, Kara, Artemis and Cyborg later. Right now, he wanted to talk to look over the rules that the justice league set up for them.

Opening the file on his new computer, he started to read what was being said

To the team leader of the Justice League Black Op's division team leader.

Congragulations, you have been elected the leader of the new JLBOD. You have many resposibilites, and as team leader, you have full control of the team in the field. Cyborg has been elected by the memberes f the Justice League as your guardian, he is responsible in the fort. In the field you are held responsible for all actions of every member.

This is a Black Ops team, your engagments are discreet. You are to avoid any and all media, until such a time when the League deems it acceptable for you to bee seen in the public eye

As you should very well know by now, there is a strict no killing policy in the Justice League. You have all been for the most part trained and should hold this value of life above all else.

This also adheres to the destruction of public and private property. Actions should be held to minimize collateral damage.

As preveoulsly told to you, the students must be in attendance when any of the primary members of the league have a scheduled meeting ahead of time.

There is a strict no drug policy, esp. Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis.

Schooling is a mandatory. For Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis, this means going to class. For Donna and Kara, Cyborg will be your teacher, as he is aware of all information, and no longer is required to go to school.

Of this, Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis are required to maintain a 3.0 grade minimum, and for Donna and Kara, Cyborg will evaluate you on a monthly basis.

Recruitment will be up to you, but their membership will be voted upon by members within the League

Any other orders will be relayed to you upon further notice.

The rest was a signature from all of them. Ironically they were all the logos. The Shield of EL, the bat signal, the Arrow, the Trident, The hawk, the Lantern emblem on the ring of Green Lantern, The lightning bolt, The Twin Eagles from Wonder Woman, The strange Symbol from the Manhunter

Dick unlocked his door, only to find a floating Supergirl in the frame of his door. She was no longer in her costume, but now in a pair of slippers, black sweatpants and a white tank top with the sigil upon it. Her hair, he realized was actually fairly long, coming to the center of her back. She was tall to. Dick realized that puberty had yet to hit him or Wally, he stood about 5'5 as it were, Wally not much taller. Maybe it was because she was a Kryptonian, but she was maybe 5'9 currently. Donna wasn't much taller, maybe 5'10. Artemis was about 5'7. Cyborg didn't count. He was 21 in human years, but Christ alive, he was big as a house, easily 6'1. But back to Kara

"Robin."

"Supergirl."

"I'm sorry about today. I truly am."

"Its fine Kara. I understand."

"Robin, I was upset when Donna was not voted team leader. I think that she is better for it than you are. It is of no dishonor to you, of course. She is a better warrior than you are."

"Theres no doubt about that Supergirl. Donna is an Amazon, she is a little mirror of Wonder Woman, who held her own against your cousin, when he wasn't exactly holding back. Leadership is not about being the strongest. I need to know how to most effectively utilize all of our skills so we can best succeed."

"I understand. I wanted to voice my opinion of the situation. Goodnight Robin." And she floated away, down the hall to her room. This corridor was arranged boys across from girls. The split down the hall, left for girls, right for boys. His room was the furthest right, her's the furthest left. He still had the uniform on, but it was 11:00 at night. Right now, he'd be coming in off of his last patrol with Barbra. Bruce didn't like keeping them out late, especially for school nights. But here was different. He didn't know who he could trust here. Kara was iffy, and Donna was to. They were nice, but he didn't know if they were 100% trustworthy yet. Wally was the closest to his confidence. Artemis worried him, she seemed the type to freak out all fangirl if he told her, and then they saw each other on the street. As For Victor, he was 99% positive he knew his identity already. The only identity he didn't know was Artemis. Everyone else had already exposed each others to one another. He and Artemis were the only ones.

Speaking of Cyborg, He was walking down to him. There was a mainframe, very similar to the one back home. Cyborg was plugged in, some wires he had on his arms, that locked themselves in. He walked down. As team leader, he wanted to make sure he knew everybodys bilities inside and out.

"Robin. Nice to see your still up. What's up?"

"I need your help Cyborg."

"What do you need?"

"I need to know the teams strengths and weaknesses. If im supposed to be the team leader, then I need to know my troops."

"Hmm… I see. Give me until tomorrow and I'll have your information. What kind of information do you need?"

"I need a list of abilities, strengths and weaknesses for all of them, including yourself. Psychological, emotional, physical, everything."

"Alright then. I see how Batman looks at things."

"I bet you've probably seen his files, all things considered of how you see al electronic information. He has an analysis on everybody in the League, and all of its potential members." Dick looked at Vic with a eyebrow half cocked

Vic grinned "I would be lying if I said I haven't. Ive only looked at 2 or 3 files, specifically members who could join the team."

"Like who?"

"Oh, that's for me to know, and you to not find out." Victor was a smart ass sometimes. He loved being the smart guy, knowing almost everything without even trying."

"Alright then. Has Batman sent any operations?"

"No, nothing. He did send a message though, Your out of school for the week, you broke your arm and leg."

Bruce was very nice like that. Even still, he always made up his work. Not that it was particularly hard, Bruce often gave him tests that college students take, and he often did exceptionally well.

"Alright then. Since im not doing anything tomorrow, or the rest of the week, do you wanna relax and play some madden?"

Victor grinned and laughed. "HAHA, man Rob, you don't know what your getting yourself into. I got the Giants."

"Alright, ill beat you sily with the Chargers you big blue bum."

And so, Victor played him through the night. And he lost. 3 times he tried, and 3 times he failed to even make Victor turn the ball over once, where as he threw 6 interceptions, and lost 3 fumbles. Victor would have, if he had gone to college, probably made a hell of a coach. But that was one thing that he didn't worry about. Right now, he was having fun with Victor. His new friend.

The next morning came around. Dick did not want to get up, but when somebody called, he answered, especially when he thought it was Bruce. He answered, and not surprisingly enough, it was Bruce.

"Wake up. There's an Op for you wich I will be initiating in a few hours."

"Whats the details? What are we doing?"

There was no answer. Bruce had already hung up.

Dick got dressed, he put on his uniform, and his mask. He walked out, and victor was sitting at a mainframe in the cave.

"Cyborg, can you send a message to everybody else. We have an op."

"Already done, I heard the Call."

Before he could even respond,..

"Hey Rob, Where are we going?"

"Dont know yet. Batman will be here in a little bit to tell us.

Artemis came out next, she didnt even say anything. She poured a bowl of cereal, and made some coffee, she looked, very tired. Donna floated in a few minutes later, looking already awake ad limber. She poured a bowl herself, and sat next to Artemis, and they started to talk.

Kara came in, and floated herself towards Cyborg. She wasnt wearing her aror that she had worn the other day, but a very very strange looking gown. It looked to be made of a silver and gold alloy, and appeared far to big to actualy stay on her, but it did. She looked like a mess, like she couldnt sleep, but then again, she was related to superman, and his senses were sharp like a knife. Any sound would probaly wake her up.

"Hey Rob come on, sit down and eat." Said Flash. He had a bowl of cereal in his hand, and was extending it to him.

"Thanks"

Robin sat down, across from Donna and Artemis.

"So why the bow?" Donna asked.

"It's unique. My uncle taught me since I was like 5 or 6. When I was 12, Green Arrow found me, there was a homicide occuring at an Archery competition I was at. I took my Bow, and sired a few arrows, hi a few people in the shoulders and Arms, i didnt want to kill anybody. I would have been killed if it werent for Arrow saving me. After that, he trained me, and so here I am."

"Interesting. Where are you from again?" He asked her

"Im from Central City, Arkansas born and raised."

"Robin, I'd like to know where you hail from."

Wally butted in again, this time with 3 stacks of pancakes in one hand, and a massive bowl in the other. "He's from the deep Black Hole where Batman Came from, monsters come out of there." That got a laugh out of Donna and Artemis, and he himself cracked a grin.

"Actually, I never really had a home. I used to be apart of the circus. My parents died when we were in Gotham, and one Night, Batman just happened to be around. He took me in and just started to train me."

"How long ago was that?"

"About a year and a half ago." Saying that, he knew Cyborg heard him, and he was almost positive he knew that he was running a scan on his backround, and probaly had figured out his real identity. In fact he figured it was safe to assume Cyborg knew _all_ their identities, age, height weight… just everything. H eshook his head, he over thought everything,and decided to move it on to somebody else.

"How bout you?" he directed towards Kid Flash "Where'd you come from?"

"I would like to know how you got your powers of Hermes. Diana tells me your mentor received them in a science accident? is you story the same?" Donna Asked

"Well im from Central City, same as big Flash. and funny enough i got my powers same way as him. bunch of chemicals spilled on me when lightning struck them when i was on a tour in Central City Police headquarters. My aunt is dating an officer in there, and he wanted to give me a tour. The chemicals hit me and 'BAM' powers developed."

"We can continue this chat Later, Batman and Wonder Woman will be here shortly." said Cyborg, who had not moved from his spot.

"Everybody get dressed who didn't, we need to look ready. And Batman will kill me if we look sloppy." I said

"Then maybe I shouldn't. " he could hear Kara mumble

"I might not be able to hear as well as you can, but i know I heard that SG."

"And what are you going to do about it small fry?" she said back

"Just get dressed so your cousin dosent need to come here." and at that, Kara floated off.

No more than five minutes later, they were all ready. Wally was stretching out, Kara and Donna were going over hand to hand slowly, Artemis was fixing her arrows, and setting up her trick Arrows. And he was standing next to Cyborg looking at possible missions.

"So which one do you think were going to get?" Victor asked

"No idea, all these look like a viable option."

"Incoming, Watchtower 2 and 3; Batman and Wonder Woman"

A flash of light, and they were there. How they figured out how to do this, he would never understand

"Everybody take a seat, and listen up." Said Batman. everybody st down. A display screen came down from the ceiling. Up poped an image of Khandaq, and he knew what mission they were doing.

"This is Khandaq, the North Korea of Africa. Last month, 6 journalists were taken hostage after taking pictures of riots in Shiruta. They were taken to a camp 20 miles east of the Egyptian border. The official statement from Khandaq is that there are no negotiations of any sorts. The Justice League cant go in there, because that would cause an international controversey. Thats why were sending you."

"You will be entering by invisible jet, Donna, you know how to fly it correct?" Said Wonder Woman.

"Yes."

"Your objective is to extract the hostages. Robin, I believe you know the rules that were set for you?" Batman Asked

"Yeah, Avoid loss of life and Collateral damage, avoid detection if at all possible."

"That last point is more vital in this situation. Khandaq will not respond kindly if they capture any of you. So be careful."

"Questions?" asked Wonder Woman

"If somebody is captured, or if something should happen, who can we call upon in the watchtower?" Asked Cyborg

"Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow and Hawkman are on station today."

"Understood."

"Anything Else?"

Nobody said anything.

"The Jet will be arriving in an hour, be ready." Batman said as he was walking back to the teleporter. Wonder Woman looked around. When Batman left, she stood in front of the team and started to talk to them.

"What have you decided upon your name?" She asked

"We voted and fixed upon the Titans." said Cyborg

"Interesting. Donna I assumed you put forth this notion."

"Yes ma'am."

"Well then, I was only curious. Good Luck today."

And with Batman and Wonder Woman left.

Cyborg got up, and walked to the same screen as Batman was just at. He swipped left and right, pulling up images of what he assumed the compund was, and showed the 6 reporters they needed to resccue.

"Ok Rob. Take a look, and make a plan. We have one Hour, everybody stay here. I have something that might be of some use." And he walked back towards his room, which was in the main room.

Looking at the compound, he saw that there was no way they could pop the back and take the hostages and get out, the back of the compound was against a mountain. The compound had 2 ways in best he could tell. One was to the left side, which was the quickest, but also was where a lot of traffic came out of, and was closest to the tanks and armored vehicles, which could pose to be a problem to him and Artemis. The front of the compound, which was probably safest and also the farthest.

"What are you thinking Robin?" Asked Donna.

"I'm thinking how to best approach this. The safe way or the dangerous way."

"What is the problem?"

"Well the closest wayy to the hostages is on the side. but its also next to an compound. Bunch of tanks and the sort. We go the long way, it could take longer, but we avoid the Kandaqians that way."

"Isnt the job supposed to be little collateral damage?" Asked Artemis.

"Yeah, but thats besides the point. If we cause an issue, we can divert them. Kara how good is your heat vision how well can you control it?"

"Fairly well, Why?"

"If you cause an issue, they have to respond. When they do, we can go in, get out and be done. You Fly off and we all go home."

"What if i get caught?"

"How?"

"What if they capture me? Let us just say."

"Ill get you if something happens." Said Kid Flash

"Alright then."

"It's settled. Kara, you are going to be a distraction, Artemis, Kid Flash, Donna and myself will go in and get the hostages."

"And what about me?" commented Cyborg, he was carrying several red spots.

"You're the clean up. Something goes wrong, you can get there."

"Alright. Here, these are camouflage devices. They help blend you in." He put one on himself, and pushed it. His armor started to turn black and dark grey. The blue tuned itself down and in General, he stuck out less.

"Wow, cool!" said Artemis. Her armor as a whole turned black, along with her arrow's and bow.

"Nanites. they attach to whatever isnt human skin or tissue.

Wally had his Armor turned black and grey, except for his symbol on his chest. Donna had her Shirt turned black, and her blouse turned black except for her stars. Kara's Armor tuned Black, the gold turned white and her red dulled, almost Burgundy. His Armor turned all Black.

"It works. Good. The Jet will be here in one hour. Be ready."

-AN-

Hey Thanks for reading. Hope our enjoying.

Drop me a line, id love to answer criticisms, concerns and comments.

Thanks for reading, have a Great Day!


	4. The Mission

(2 Hours Later. Skies over Kandaq)

(Kara's POV)

"ETA 10 minutes guys. Kara, you ready?"

"Absolutely."

The amount of pressure that she was feeling at this moment was similar to the moment when she was launched off of Argo. She wasn't afraid, but she was anxious, and nervous. She was many things. and she was ready.

"Ok Kara, remember, cause a ruckus. If anything goes wrong, Call Wally on the comm link. Tap it once and wait for the beep. Cyborg will be in the sky watching too." Chimed in Robin

"Alright, and… Good to go." Said Cyborg. He calculated the distance she should depart at, so she would waste as little energy as possible with flying. It was currently night in Kandaq, so she wouldn't be getting any extra sunlight unless she flew up a few miles.

"Good luck you guys!" she said as she walked to the ramp of the jet, and hopped out. Cape and hair billowing in the wind, so close to the coast. She let herself fall for a brief moment. Of all the things that she liked about her powers, flight was easily her favorite. On Argo she was confined to a daily routine that drove her mad with boredom. She could very well see why Kal did what he did. This was a far better way to help than with science and medicine. Not to say that she wasn't considering doing that to help this world, no far from it. Kal hadn't either. He developed things that kept people safe. Technologies had been greatly improved. These Humans were very dirty, they used limited sources for energy, and fooled themselves into thinking they would last forever. Oh well, one way or another, they were going to help.

Right now though, she focused, she concentrated and arched herself down to the earth. Kal showed her a neat trick. When he did not hold back, and brought his hands together, the 'clap' he made was a sonic wave. She had yet to try this, but if Kal could do it, then so could she. She wound up and clapped as hard as she could.

BOOM!

"That will cause some attention."

BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM

Like thunder, clap after clap. She could hear from about two miles or so away, the army scrambling to come. One Jeep with 2 men came out. Kal hadn't taught her all the Earth languages, of which there were untold numbers, but there was a chip in the suit that turned different languages into English, the easiest in her opinion, and vice versa.

The Jeep pulled up to her right, the direction the base was from her. One man got out, and began yelling at her.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?! This is a restricted area!"

Kara chose not to respond instead using her heat vision to melt the machine gun on the top of the jeep, and the weapon on his hip. The concentration that required hurt. But Kal told her over time it gets a bit easier.

The man turned and began to yell "Get the troops here, it's a Meta! Call him in!"

Kara got ready. But she wondered, who was "Him?"

(Kandaqi military base, 600 yards out)

(Artemis Perspective)

The tanks and vehicles began to move which was the signal.

"Alright, let's move." said Robin. Donna, Wally, Robin and herself began to run, well for Wally it was more like a walk for himself. As they got close, they saw three guards at the gate. One on a tower, two at the gate. Robin spoke first

"Cyborg, how many are left on base? How many can you see at least… Understood. Out." Robin turned to them. "8 guards on base. 3 are here,5 on the third floor, one of them is watching the prisoners. One of them is probably the general. On my mark, Wally, take out the two at the gate, Artemis take the tower."

"Who's Mark?" She asked

"What about me?" asked Donna

"Can I mess around with them first? maybe make them think someone farted?" asked Wally

"Shut Up" Robin said with a lot of intensity, but at the same time very quietly. "Mark means when I say execute on the headset, do what i said. Flash, No, punch them. I told you to do it on the plane. Donna, when we get inside you will take point." Donna looked like she was about to ask a question about what point meant. "You will be in front. Everybody understand?"

She looked around, everybody nodded.

"Ok then, Wally, get in position and let me know when you're ready."

"10-4." And he flashed away.

Robin turned to her. "Ok Artemis, can you do this?, only one shot at this."

"Yeah, i've got this." She was lying if she would be honest. She was shaking like there was an earthquake. She got ready, she drew an arrow, and strung it to her bow

"Ready." Said Kid Flash on the head set.

"Execute."

She pulled back. Breath in… Breath out… Breath in… Go.

Her aim, as she expected was off. The arrow flew wide, missing the man, but it did hit his search light. Out of the corner of her eye, she say a blur, and two guards dropped.

The alerted man jumped out of his skin. He looked around, and saw Flash, who had stopped around 50 feet from the tower, and was out in the open. The man took up his gun, and began to aim.

"Flash watch out!" Robin Yelled, not on the head set.

Flash turned and moved just in time. The rifle began to fire, but he had no hope of hitting him, he was far too fast. the problem was, all the while, she had not re strung her bow. The fire crept up on her. One round pinged on the rock she was next to. She ducked.

"Donna go." Robin said on the head set. She looked up to see donna move like a blur, silencing the gunfire.

Wally came in, and he looked pissed.

"What happened?" he asked with a scowl

"I missed. Ok. Fuck off."

"Fuck off?! I almost died!"

"Calm down. Artemis, are you ok? Can you handle this?" Said Robin

"Of course. I'm fine. Jitters are out."

"Wouldn't ask me if I was alright…" grumbled Flash

"Wally, are you ok? spooked?"

"No i'm fine."

"I'm sorry i missed. It won't happen again." She said.

"Ok Robin, What is the plan now?" Asked Donna floating back to the ground.

"Now, we get inside. Donna, Carry Artemis over, unless you have a way over. Get o the other side, and regroup at the door."

Flash ran back, and then forward again, and his blur went into the air, she assumed he jumped. Robin took out a strange looking gun, and it shot out a hook to get inside.

"Here, take my hand." said Donna extending her hand. They floated maybe 30 feet of the ground. How they did it was like magic to her.

She felt like crap that she failed. Her first task on the team and she failed. She needed to be better. She would be better. No more misses. Ever. Especially for that whiney smug bastard Flash. He's lucky she didn't miss entirely. If she hadn't been a good shot, and failed to hit the light, he probably would have been killed, they guy would probably be able to see.

They landed, and Robin was next to the door. Wally right next to him.

"Alright. Donna, take point. Let's Hurry, Kara just radioed everything's going fine. I told her we need 30 minutes. So let's go."

And in they went'

(Donna POV)

As Donna slowly made her way through the compound, taking point as Robin called it, she was keeping an eye out for any signs of the enemy. There were supposed to be five left, and four were on patrol, and one watching where the prisoners were. They came up to entrance to the compound, an opening into the complex. It looked like a stable large enough for a half a dozen horses. There was a pair of doors that must lead further through the complex.

"After you." said Kid Flash. Donna opened the doors. The halls were painted white and the floor was tile, many doors were closed. She turned back to Robin to ask him where they needed to go.

"Which way do we go?"

"End of the hall, up two floors, Take out the guard and get them back outside. I'll call Cyborg for extract.

"What about that general? and the Patrol's?" asked Artemis.

"Wally, can you go through the compound? Those guards should be on the first and second floors in groups of two. But if you see the General, leave him alone, I'll take care of him. Donna and Artemis go to the prisoners. It's one floor down. Wally, once you take down those guards, go and check Kara, make sure she's alright."

"Sure thing boss." And he was off. Donna looked back again to see where Robin went, but he was gone, like a shadow.

"Let's go free those prisoners." Said Artemis, and the girls went to get their objective. As they came to a corner, Donna could hear the guard conversing with one of the prisoners. She couldn't understand what the guard was saying, she hadn't learned this tongue, but she could hear in the tone of the prisoners that they were frightened.

Rounding the corner, Donna flung her shield at the man, dropping him quickly. Artemis was ready with a bow drawn in the chance someone foolish enough tried to come after them.

She walked up to the cell and pulled the door off the hinges. The prisoner's filed out, Donna leading the way. Out of nowhere, Kid Flash came with an arm full of other unconscious guards.

"Hey, mind If I throw these guys in here?" He drops the guards on the ground. Placing the door back onto its hinge, she crushes the steel as to keep these guards in one spot. She tapped her headset to call in Robin.

"Robin, It's Donna. The guards are secure. What's your status?" There was no response. "Robin?"

Robin

"Robin?" It was Donna. Right now though, he was a bit busy with decryption. This General, Ameni his name was, had vital information on this computer. Before the mission, on the flight over, Bruce gave him an encoded email, which asked if the situation presented itself, to download the information.

Speaking of the general, the broken man tied to a chair, gagged with broken ribs and his right arm dislocated. He would be fine, but Right now Dick had to concentrate. This download was almost finished, and as soon as it was, They were ready to move. Donna would probably be contacting him to say they had secured the hostages.

"Come on, finish up. We need to go." He said to nobody in particular. 99%... 100%. Done.. Time to go. Dick tapped his headset three times for a general call.

"This is Robin. Sorry. Had to take care of this General. Cyborg, ready the ship for the hostages. Donna and Artemis, you guys help them out, I'll meet you there. Wally, go check in on Kara. Kara, get ready, we're on our way to get you."

"This is Wally, see you in two minutes sweet stuff." Dick made his way outside. Cyborg was landing the ship nearby, and Artemis was going onboard with the hostages. However Donna was waiting for him, and she did not look very happy.

"What did you need from the General?"

"Information about what he may have done to those hostages. To see if he may have needed to stand a trial about a crime."  
"What did he say?"

"Nothing. Just left him tied to a chair, gagged and with some busted ribs. He'll live."

"This mission went well. You are a good leader Robin, the plan was well constructed."

"Thank you. Now come on, we need to rendezvous with Flash and Kara."

Just then, the radio went on. It was wally, and he sounded desperate. "We need help over here. Now!"

"Wally what's wrong?!" Static came over. Dick turned to Cyborg.

-AN-

What could have happened? If you read the books, You probably have an idea.

Leave me a review; Id love feedback of any kind, good or bad


	5. Black Clouds and Red Lightning

"How far are we from them?"

"No more than a mile, come on." He and Donna sprinted on the ship as it began to take off. Victor was piloting, so he and Donna went to the cockpit to see. And what they saw was something to beheld.

Down below them, there were dozens of burning tanks and vehicles. He could see Wally laying out, barely moving. And Kara was in the hands of a very large man in black. It looked very bad. He ran back and picked opened the rear of the plane.

"Where are you going?" Asked Artemis.

"Flash and Supergirl need us right now." And he jumped. Just like all those times in the circus, like all those times in Gotham. The sense of falling. It was like a drug to him, it made him feel alive. He angled himself towards the large man. From here, he could see Kara was bleeding out her mouth. Her armor was chunked away in some areas, and her cape was battered. Dick angled himself to land right on top of the man's head.

BAM! But nothing happened. Dick absorbed the impact by crouching and flipping off. Who was this guy, if a kick from 500 feet up did nothing to him? That amount of momentum and force should have knocked this dude out face first in the dirt.

"Let her go!" He yelled. The man was enormous, easily as big as Superman.

"You insolent bug. Not even a threat." He raised his hand towards Dick, pulsing with electricity. A moment later it was flying towards him. Instinctively dodging by rolling to the right. This guy was bad news. Dick pulled out smoke pellets. He was no match for this guy, he could not physically hold up with him. Not in an open one on one at least. He needed to find a weakness.

Throwing the smoke pellets and rolling away, he tapped his headset.

"Cyborg, Artemis, Donna, we need you down here ASAP."

"En route." Dick didn't have time to see who it was. Because he was face to face with a six foot two monster of a man.

"The weak must all perish. How foolish to send children to do men's work. Now you three will suffer, and serve as a lesson to the world, not to interfere with Kandaq. And those who do, shall face the wrath of Teth Adam."

CRACK! It was Donna. She came flying in, her first leading the way down. Her sword and shield sheathed. This was enough to send the guy who called himself Teth Adam flying, crashing through a ruined tank. Looking up he saw the ship hovering

"Who is he?"

"Calls himself Teth Adam."

From behind him he hear a thud of a parachute. Artemis was on the ground.

"Got any arrows that can help us in that quiver?" He asked.

"Maybe. Guys tough. Explosives should hold him." Said Artemis.

"Where is Cyborg?"

"He'll be here soon." Replied Donna.

"Well we need to get out of here." Said Artemis. She strung her bow, the tip looked to be explosive.

"You guys think you can manage. I'm going to try and get Kara and Wally back on there feet."

"Sure thing boss. Just be quick about it." Said Artemis. Donna blitzed in, this time with her blade out while Artemis started to fire off her arrows. Dick himself turned back to Kara. She was probably the only one right now who could manage a fight with this guy.

"Kara wake up. We need you right now." Where was it? The Smelling salts? They were somewhere around here.

BOOM! A massive explosion. Donna was slumped in the hull of a tank.

Where is it?

THUD! Artemis went hurtling past his head. She was out.

He found it! But just before he could place it under Kara's nose, he felt his cape get pulled up. Damn. He came back face to face with Teth Adam. The man was draped in Black, but on his forearms there were gold bandages, and a golden Thunderbolt down the middle. Scary guy.

"You worms. Nothing you can do can harm me."

"You talk too much!" Looking up, it was Cyborg. He was falling hard, and right as he was about to land, Adam let go and dropped Dick, moving back. Vic landed and formed his arm into a pulse cannon. In a wave of blue light and energy, Adam had to block him. Following up Vic threw a hard fist under his chin, sending him reeling.

"You need to get Kara up. Now."

"Thanks."

"We need to hold on for two minutes."

"What for?"

"You'll see. I made a call. Now get Kara and Wally up, we need them." And Vic ran back up to fight like a warrior.

Cyborg

'Two minutes. Just need to hold on for two minutes.' Vic thought to himself. Running up to the dude in black named his arm into another of his favorite weapons, a white noise cannon. He started listening. After the accident, his senses were enhanced mechanically through the technology his father had developed. He could remember it all like yesterday.

September 22, 2013

"Sillas, we need to go!"

"Not without my son Thomas!"

"Your son is gone!"

"Not yet Dammit." Turning to him, Victor wanted to reach out and hug his father. He couldn't bear the pain in his arms… Wait, only one of them was moving. Oh no. He looked down to see much of his lower body blown away.

"AHHH!" He screamed. No pain could even come close to what he was feeling right now.

"Hold on Victor. Were going to fix you on up. It's going to be ok." His father grabbed his arm. After that, Vic blacked out. When he woke up, it was as Cyborg.

Now

But now was not the time to think on that. Now he had to fight this man, who was hurting his friends. He had bloodied Kara and Wally, and thrashed Donna. Now it was his turn to give this guy a beating.

Black Adam stood back up and rushed back in. Forming his arm into a white noise cannon, Victor stopped right in front of him and started to blast at him. But it was doing nothing. Adam was still walking forward through the blast. Revving it up, VIctor put more power into his arm to try and push him back. 1:30 left. Hurry up kid.

CRACK! VIctor went flying off a mean right Adam threw. Landing on a tank, Artemis was still trying to regain her composure. Donna was also struggling to stand. Pulling up any information he had on Adam, it looked bad for them if they lost. He was notorious for killing without any qualms. They needed to either win, get away, or have their ace in the hole get here. 1:20 left.

Getting up Victor charged back in. And BAM! A hard fist to the face Adam stumbled back. BAM! Another one. BAM! A third. Stumbling back Black Adam supported himself on a ruined tank. He wiped his lip away, and there was blood.

"Let us leave. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"You don't want to know. Now let us leave or I'll have to take drastic measures." This was a bluff, Victor admitted to himself. To beat this guy, Victor would have to drain his body of all it's energy, even his reserves, and even then it was iffy if he could win. So this would have to be quick. Victor ran back in, when suddenly a yellow blur came through. Listening in, he adjusted his mechanical ear to listen for the Flash.

"Don't you ever tough my friends you big dummy!" It was Kid Flash. Rob must have gotten them up.

"Robin, how is Kara coming along?" he tapped his headset.

"She'll be up in a second, just keep the pressure up on this guy." Said Robin.

"This Guy is codename Black Adam."

"Hey not a bad name. We'll make sure you get him to be Black and Blue Adam." Said Donna. Looking over his shoulder, Donna was walking forward. Artemis was better and coming behind her. Vic had a plan, he tapped the headset for a general call.

"Flash when I say mark, get off of him. Artemis, you fire and explosive arrow, Donna, you knock him in the air and I'll hit him on the way down."

"Gotit." He heard over the set from Kid Flash. He turned to Artemis and Donna.

"Get in a good position. Move." Artemis jumped up on a tank, and Donna oriented herself for another blow. 30 Seconds. Just 30 more seconds was all they would need.

"Mark!" He yelled. And it happened so fluently. Artemis let go, a moment before it came in, Wally rolled away. Victor didn't see where, but he was guessing back to Robin and Kara.

The arrow exploded, but it didn't do much. But Donna did.

CRACK! Up into the air. Donna arched up and brought her fists in conjunction down on his back.

"I've got this guy!" Kara. She was back up. And she was pissed. A blue blur zoomed by and blasted the guy far away. Zooming in, Kara was on the guy on the side of a hill. Victor tapped his headset again, a general call.

"Robin, get the ship up, Wally and Artemis, go with him. Donna, with me, we need to support Kara."

"Roger." From Robin.

"Where is your guy?" Donna asked.

"Any second now. Get going." Vic redirected his energy to his legs and jumped far, over to Kara. Donna was there one step sooner. And then one step much further away, Kara went hurtling into DOnna, back towards the other.

"Flash, Donna and Kara are incoming, catch them, and get them to the ship."

"Sure thing." And then he landed. Adam looked pissed. The team was out of time. Where was he?!

"You worms will all die." And his hands began to glow and burn, with what had to be electricity. Adam wound up and and threw it. A hit like that would be devastating, and It was to big to get out of the way safely. This was bad.

SHAZAM!

He was here.

In front of him, was a guy in red, just as big as Adam. He had a short white cape on, and a white hood over his head. And he also had gold on his forearms, like Adam.

"Captain Marvel?"

"Yes Sir. In the flesh. I see you've made acquaintances with Black Adam?" That voice.

"Yeah. Was hoping you could help us out with that."

"Not a problem. Now, stand aside. I'll take care of this." And WOOSH! He was gone. Up in the sky, clouds began to form, and claps of thunder began to ring. The visual monitor can't pick anything up. Turning around Robin had the jet incoming. Landing it close, Vic walked over to the rear entrance and boarded.

"Who is THAT guy!?" Asked Supergirl.

"Captain Marvel. Guy is wicked strong." Victor said gathering himself as he took a seat.

"He's handing Black Adam a pounding all by himself."

"Yeah. We need to go. Evac is good, everyone is accounted for. Let's go." Robin said. Victor walked to the front and sat down at the controls. He started to pilot his was up and up and up.

 _A short while later while over the Atlantic_

 **(Still Cyborg)**

The Autopilot was fine, nothing was going to stop them over the middle of the ocean. Robin was helping nurse wounds, he himself had taken hardly a scratch during the fight, and why would he? Artemis had only a few marks too, and again it made sense. One half decent punch from Black Adam and they're dead. Donna had bruises, Kara had a couple of contusions, her armor protected her more, and whatever Wally had wasn't serious with his accelerated healing. But he felt awful. He had drained a ton of his power. Re-supply wasn't an issue, His dad had the means and ability (not to mention the want; ever since the accident, his father had been devoted to helping him change the world, with upgrades, calibrations, energy supply, anything really.)

"Kara, What happened?" Robin asked.

"He just came out of nowhere. I was able to hold him off for a little while, but after a while he was just too much."

"It's alright. You should have called for help. We would have diverted someone to you, or you should have gotten out of there."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Hey guys. I have something in mind." Everyone perked up. "I was wondering what you all would think about Captain Marvel possibly joining us?"

"The team?" Supergirl asked.

"On a full time basis?" Artemis asked.

"Sounds fair." Robin Said. "Think about it. He hits like you Kara, and he throws around lightning. We can always use more heavy hitters."

"Well I think I'd like to meet him first." said Kara. "We don't know anything about him, so maybe it'd be a good idea"

"Well how about we ask him right now?" Artemis said pointing to the rear entrance. Looking up, Captain Marvel was waving in at them. Victor grinned to himself; this team was going to be an interesting experience.

-AN-

SHAZAM! Yeah. He's here. So with him now, that's what? 3-4 Super Heavy hitters? This team is jacked.

Cyborg doesn't hear Wally alljumbleduplikethis because one of his ears is mechanical, and he can pick it up like he is talking normally.

Hope you guys liked this story. Here they are; The Teen Titans. I have a few more stories coming up some of them are light, and the BIG one I am working on is a little darker and more serious. So yeah. The Future of the... This Universe is hopeful. Any questions you guys have for me, Id love to answer, just drop me a line and send me a message. Id love to chat. Thanks Guys,


End file.
